The 96th Hunger Games
by KatnissIsTheLove
Summary: Welcome, dear readers, to the 96th Annual Hunger Games! All are welcome, details inside. Dare you try your luck? **CLOSED**
1. Introduction

Okay, hi.

Chances are, if you're really involved in these kinda SYOC fics, you'd probably have seen me somewhere. Especially if you have written them, or started one recently. I really enter a lot of my tributes in. I've been loitering around that corner of Fanfiction recently cause, well, I've nothing better to do? Not only that, I just like creating characters and seeing other authors write them.

Anyway, I've got this sudden urge to start an SYOC fic of my own. Don' t ask me why, but I just know that when I get these weird urges to write, well, I just write! I'm weird that way.

First things first, I'd like to clear up a few issues before I actually give you the tribute form and you start rushing off to fill it (cos you're all just SO enthusiastic!). I want to state, for the record, that I'm not promising any super regular updates. If you didn't already know this, I'm a 14 year old student in Singapore. What this means is that I have an insane life under the education system here, and I'm pretty much in school from 6.30am to 6.30pm. I have no life, I know. The point is, even though I really like writing fanfics, I probably can't write it as often as I'd like. So… I'm asking for your patience and cooperation on this. I try to check my email on my iPhone at least twice a day (once in the morning and once at night, due to all the weird time-zone thingies) so I'd probably reply to a review or PM or something, but I just won't update my chapters as much. That being said, you can be rest assured that I can vow I will post 1 chapter a week, at the very least, once the real Games start, although I'm expecting to be able to post 2-3 times a week.

Right, so another thing is that I know how a lot of authors put up these kinda fics, and they seem super dedicated for a while, and then they just lose interest around District 3 Reapings. Admittedly, that's probably one of my weaknesses as well. BUT, I don't like it anymore than you do, you know! So I'll try to deal by pretty much skipping the Reapings all together. I might cover some in flashbacks, or I might just write one or two really lengthy chapters from the POV of a Capitol viewer. I'm not that sure. But I promise I won't write 12 chapters of the Reapings and everything. That's just overkill.

Okay, and thirdly, I'd like to say that this is _not_ a first-come-first-serve thing. I'm not an overconfident fool – I know I'm not the best of writers, although not from lack of trying. And, I'm a perfectionist as well, so I'd like this story to come out as best as it can be. So basically, I'm going to choose tributes that I feel I can write from. This means no Suebutes, no weird and unnatural characteristics, and no unexplainable strengths. If you want to try and get a really good tribute in, check out FoalyWinsForever's _A Guide to Not Making your Tribute Suck_. I'd also like to mention here that if your tribute doesn't get chosen, please don't be offended and come murder me in my sleep! Its really not meant as an insult to you or anything. I just want this story to come out as best as it can, and I don't think so highly of myself to be able to write around any kind of character.

Oh, before I move on to give you the tribute form, I just have one last thing in this already-too-lengthy introduction of mine. I want to request that ALL tributes for Districts 1, 2 and 4 be Careers. Yes, ALL. My reason for this is that I find it unlikely for anyone else to be in, really. Even if you get chosen, won't some other Career volunteer? So unless you can justify it and convince me, no. Other tributes from other districts may be in the Career pack too, by the way. Just saying, cause its not entirely impossible.

Just PM me if you have any questions.

So yeah, tributes form. Is it too much to ask if you just review their names, age, gender and district? Then, just PM me the rest. I know its inconvenient, but I'd like to do this, since secrecy is, after all, an all-too-important factor of the Games. If you review with everything directly, I would not take it into account so much unless your character is really outstanding, or if you have a valid reason (like, if you don't have an account).

**Name:**

**Age:**

**District:**

**Gender (just to be sure):**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Family/Friends:**

**Additional Background:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Weapons of Choice:**

**Strategy for the Games: *At least tell me whether you're going to run towards or away the Cornucopia.**

**Token:**

**Reaping Outfit:**

**Chariot Outfit (Optional):**

**Interview Outfit (Optional):**

**Interview Angle:**

**Romance: Tell me if he/she's had a romance back home, and if you're open to one within the Arena. Note, just because you say yes doesn't mean I'll write it!**

**Alliances: Yes/No? You can request as well. **

Yeah, so that's about it. But don't think you can get away from me yet! I've still got to explain one more important thing… SPONSERING!

Right, so I've decided to try sponsoring for a while. Trust me when I say I'm organized enough that I would be keeping a very close eye on your points! But anyway, before we start threatening bodily harm if you try to cheat, let me explain the system. The following are ways in which you can get points:

**Submit a tribute – 5 points**

**Review (something of substance, that's at least a bit constructive) – 5 points per chapter**

**Favoriting/Alerting – 5 points each**

**Submit Arena ideas – 10 points for effort, 10 additional points if I use it**

**Answering random trivia questions (which I might or might not put, depending on my mood) – 5 points for correct answer, 15 points for an incorrect answer**

**Volunteering one of your tributes for a Bloodbath character – 15 points (ya got guts!)**

And here is a general idea of what you can do with these points:

**Small basket of food (Small chunk of bread, a small packet of crackers and 1 liter of water – lasts 1 full day) – 5 points**

**Mid-sized basket of food (Half a loaf, small slice of cheese, 2 liters of water, a small sized bag of dried fruits – lasts 2 days) – 10 points**

**Large basket of food (Entire loaf of bread, 2 big slices of cheese, 5 liters of water, big bag of berries – lasts 3 days) – 15 points**

**Gigantic basket of food (Pot of stew, 2 loaves of bread, 7 liters of water, 5 slices of cheese, large packet of crackers – lasts 5 days) – 30 points**

**Small Weapon (dagger, knife, slingshots, darts, twine, one small spear) – 5 points each **

**Large Weapon (sword, a set of knives, axe, set of spears/javelins, bow and a dozen arrows) – 15 points each**

**Medicine – 15 points**

**Small pack (small meal + 2 small weapons + blanket) – 10 points**

**Medium pack (mid-sized meal + 3 small weapons OR mid-sized meal + 1 large weapon + sleeping bag) – 20 points**

**Large pack (large meal + 3 small weapons + 1 large weapon + sleeping bag + night-vision goggles) – 35 points**

**Gigantic pack ( gigantic meal + 2 large weapons + NVGs + 1 tent) – 50 points**

Other stuff will be added as we go along. It's around midnight now, so I'll stop here and go off to sleep.

Just note, my plan is to post this, check regularly for the week and potentially post updates, but all submissions will be closed by 8pm on Sunday night, 24th Oct, according to MY clock – i.e. GMT +8. I'll update tomorrow or the following day to tell you more, because I'm really falling asleep now.

Submit, kay!

xoxo


	2. UPDATE!

Riiight, so you must be thinking, what's up with this crazy girl? She said she won't be updating a lot… So why's she updating the _very next day_?

Okay, so I admit, I've been very… distracted. I'm dog tired from insane and pointless school activities, exhausted from the stress – we're doing streaming this year – and just too lazy to actually do some work. The 35 unread emails I got when I checked my email this afternoon didn't help either. So I've been reading over your tribute submissions, and they're _really_ good. Like, seriously? I'm impressed with the amount of effort everyone put in! In fact, I'm so happy, almost everyone got accepted! Ahahaha, another motivation to submit more tributes right?

What's that? You didn't submit a tribute? Tsk tsk, shame on you, I insist you scroll down right now and click that lil' review button right down there. That's right! And if you _have _submitted, well, you'd probably have already read my comments by now. But really, great effort from all of you!

Okay, so back down to business. Last night, about 5 minutes after I logged off, I realized what a stupid idiot I am. I forgot to include the District specialties! How could I have forgotten that right? Well, I blame the lack of sleep messing with my mind… So I'm just going to put it here. Please note that a couple of them are not really confirmed, as they've never been mentioned specifically in the books, so I've made them up to hopefully even out the ability range of the tributes.

**District 1 – Luxury items for the Capitol**

**District 2 – Quarrying, Military Base, and Peacekeepers**

**District 3 – Manufacturing**

**District 4 – Fishing**

**District 5 – Scientific Research and Genetic Modification**

**District 6 – Medicine**

**District 7 – Lumber and Paper Processing**

**District 8 – Textiles**

**District 9 – Hunting (This is debatable, but since I've already gotten tributes submitted based on hunting, I'll just use this)**

**District 10 – Livestock and Herding**

**District 11 – Agriculture**

**District 12 – Coal Mining**

Yeah, so that's the list of the District specialties. So now, I'll just update you guys about the tributes list and the sponser points.

For the tribute list right, its not confirmed. So if you see the spot filled, you can still try out for it, although you'd have a lower chance of getting it. However, I will still read through your submission, and try to place it somewhere else if its really good.

**Tribute List**

**District One: Female – Victory Evans Male – **

**District Two: Female – Mimi Zaria Male – **

**District Three: Female – Nightshade Amberly Male – **

**District 4: Female – Vivie Marine Male – **

**District 5: Female – Male – **

**District 6: Female – Male – **

**District 7: Female – Kalkora Madrone Male – **

**District 8: Female – Male – Alex Malcolm**

**District 9: Female – Alura Stefon Male – Zack Tanner**

**District 10: Female – Male – **

**District 11: Female – Male – **

**District 12: Female – Male – **

Well, overall, I think its pretty good, considering this fic has been up for just under 24 hours. But seriously guys, I _really_ need Male tributes! I plan to fill up at least half of those slots by the time I start writing, which should be around Sunday, after my debate competition. This means that unless you want me to add in one of my characters to fill it up, you guys really have to start writing male tributes!

Also, I just want to clarify, that I'm perfectly fine if you submit 2 or 3 tributes, but I won't accept any more than 3. So maybe you could submit a male to have some steamy hot romance with your female character? Hahaha, it'll be pretty cool. Except the more romances there are, the less intensity they would be, because really, I'm not going to spend 90% of this fic on fluffy romance, okay?

Mmmhmm, now let's move on to sponsor lists! Regardless of whether your tribute has been accepted or not, you'll be included in this sponsor list anyway. I won't be limiting you to who you can sponsor or what not, so if you don't have a tribute entered, or if your tribute died, you can still play a part in this game by sponsoring your favorite tribute. :D

Another thing, I realized nobody has submitted any Arena ideas. I know they're pretty hard to come up with, but at least try, okay? There's no harm in trying, and I promise not to mock you or laugh at your ideas or whatever. Oh, and there was a typo in the previous chapter. Its 5 points for an _in_correct answer for the trivia questions, and 15 points for a correct answer.

_Sponsor List_

_ChrissyGrace – 10 points_

_lillyday – 10 points_

_spindleberried – 5 points_

_BookAddictForLife – 20 points_

_booksarecool – 15 points_

_Cloudy-TheNightmareQueen – 10 points_

_SM1432 – 5 points_

_Esse Quam Videri – 10 points_

_Marya Badica – 25 points_

Okay, so that's it for the sponsor points. You guys are really awesome, some of you can already afford some food, maybe a weapon or two. Or a small pack. Either way, it works! But remember, don't splurge all your points out at the start of the Games – the stuff gets more expensive as the Game progresses!

One more thing before I log off for the night – Does anyone think I should do a Capitol viewer POV, or should I just stick to the usual tributes POV? Or do you have any other ideas that I could use? Anyone who answers this question will get 5 more sponsor points, so review!

xoxo


	3. Final Tribute List

So… Its Sunday! Here anyway. And what does that mean?

TRIBUTE SUBMISSIONS ARE CLOSED!

Yups. Officially.

I'm sorry I haven't been updating recently. I've just finished a debate competition, that did _not_ go well, and I've been staying back everyday just to train for it. Its over now though, so I can hopefully concentrate more on fanfiction!

In any case, here's the official, and final, tribute list:

**District 1**

**Female: Victory Evans  
Male: Stoll Mirival**

**District 2:**

**Female: Mimi Zaria  
Male:**

**District 3:**

**Female: Nightshade Amberly  
Male:**

**District 4:**

**Female: Vivie Marine  
Male:**

**District 5:**

**Female:  
Male: **

**District 6:**

**Female: Monkshood Splice  
Male: Acoose Spidell (BLOODBATH)**

**District 7:**

**Female: Kalkora Madrone  
Male:**

**District 8:**

**Female:  
Male: Alex Malcolm**

**District 9:**

**Female: Alura Stefon  
Male: Zack Tanner**

**District 10:**

**Female: Cordelia Harlow  
Male:**

**District 11:**

**Female:  
Male:**

**District 12:**

**Female:  
Male:**

Right, so those are the tributes. And here are the sponser points:

_ChrissyGrace – 10_

_lillyday – 10_

_spindleberried – 10_

_BookAddictForLife – 45_

_booksarecool – 15_

_Cloudy-TheNightmareQueen – 10_

_SM1432 – 5_

_Esse Quam Videri – 10_

_Marya Badica – 25_

_harvestmoonrox – 25_

_pjmoo – 5_

_Max Alleyne – 5_

This is really fantastic, I'm super happy about the amount of submissions for this story! I know it isn't much, but considering that I hadn't needed to update 5 chapters worth of these lists just to get them filled was good enough for me. And don't worry about the blank spaces, I'm planning to have most of those tributes die a nameless bloodbath death.

So, I've already started writing chapter 1, and I'll be posting it up real soon. Please be patient, cause I really have a lot of school work to do. I've been staying back till 6pm recently, so I've really very little time at home. I promise to have the story up by the end of the week though.


	4. Reapings  Part 1

**Mmmkay, so we're finally starting this fic! I've decided that I'll be doing some parts in the POV of a Capitol audience, and others will be from the POV of the tributes. Generally, it'll mostly be the reapings, chariot rides and interviews from the Capitol's POV, while the Games itself will be from the tribute's POV, because there's really too much scheming and hidden motives in the Games to do it from any other POV.**

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in really long, so I'd just do Districts 1-6 so I can get this up faster. I promise to get the rest of the Reapings up by the end of the week, and then we can finally get down to the good stuff!**

**I know I told you guys no Reapings, but I feel bad, cause its really an important part of the Games. So I'll try to go by really fast. In like, 2 chapters. **

**Disclaimer: The idea of the Hunger Games is entirely property of Suzanne Collins. The characters though, are a different matter. **

_(Unknown Capitol Viewer's POV)_

It's the Reaping Day! The Reaping Day! In my opinion, it's the best day of the year! Why? Well, because it's the first day of the annual Hunger Games of course! I live for the Hunger Games. I think if they ever cancelled it, I would just die. After all, what else would I be able to look forward to and eagerly await for every year? Nothing can beat watching 24 kids fight to their death on public television.

I giggle to myself the whole morning, while I take a shower and eat my breakfast. Its quite funny actually… If you'd woken me up at this God-forsaken hour on any other day, I'd probably have screamed at you, kicked you out of my room, and sued the pants off you. But then, here I am now, actually eating _breakfast_ at 7am in the morning, perched in front of the television waiting for the programme to begin.

My television flickers in front of me. It's currently screening of the past Hunger Games, but I barely pay any attention to it. I'm too excited to take a look at this year's tributes, and besides, I've already memorized all the tributes, their names, ages and personal particulars, their alliances, how they died, and their individual rankings. Everything that matters, basically.

It's a tradition of sorts, for me, see? I remember when it all started, back when I was still a wee little child, five years old and sporting bubblegum pink hair – _What was Mummy thinking?_ Anyway, my dad was watching the Hunger Games as well, and I wobbled unsteadily to his side, and asked him what was showing. He explained it to me, and proceeded to list all the tributes in District order for me, daring me to do better. I just couldn't resist! And that's how I got hooked…

Now, twenty years later, and my hair is no longer that hideous shade of bubblegum pink anymore, _thank God_. Its currently electric blue, a bright color that I just got when I went over to Junniper's hair salon the other day. Her salon's just the most darling thing! And her hands, my God, they're the most talented hairstylist hands I've ever seen! Only the best for _moi_, of course.

In any case, my point is that I've still got that habit of memorizing everything there is to memorize about the Hunger Games. I could just rattle off a whole series of facts about the last 10 Hunger Games, including who won, who died first, who was my favorite, and who just acted like a total loser. Because that's what's most important, right?

I'm shocked out of my ramblings, when the image on my television screen flickers, before going black for a second. Before I could even react, it comes back on, with the booming anthem of the Capitol. The Reapings are beginning!

I sit myself in a comfortable position on the goosling-feathered couch, as on the screen, the camera refocuses on the grinning image of Caesar Flickerman himself. A celebrity in his own right, I can't remember a time when good ol' Ceaser and his cold jokes haven't been around. He's probably older than Father Time himself! Not that you could tell, of course. Showing your age on your face is very unbecoming of a famous celebrity.

Its bright orange this year. His color I mean. From the tips of his hair, to the pupils of his eyes; from his three-piece suit, to his expensive shoes; all a bright garish orange. Perfectly in trend of course – Orange is _the_ color of the year. I can't say I particularly like this shade, I prefer more of a bouncy, bright color, rather than this disgusting, dirty orange that he's sporting. But then, who am _I_ to comment on Caeser's color sense?

Before I know it, the blood red words on the screen announce the beginning of District 1's reapings, before the text is replaced by a vivid depiction of District 1 itself. I love District 1. It's the nicest district there is, aside from the Capitol, which really isn't a district at all. But you get the point! District 1's always so clean, so sparkling, it looks like such a nice place to live. Maybe I'd go there for a vacation some day…

I fidget uncomfortably as the Mayor of District 1 rattled on with his little speech. It was so boring! He was a stout old man, white long beard and all, and I absent-mindedly begin imagining how he would look like if he dyed it coral pink. It would improve his look, for sure!

Oh! Its finally over! Here comes the District 1 escort now! Now, _her_ I like. She wore a funky lavender dress, that sparkled with sequins, and six-inch heels. I would _kill_ for those heels. Maybe she could send those heels in as a gift to her tributes in the Arena! Then they could stab everyone else to death with the pointy ends!

I watched her fish around that giant fishing bowl thing that was propped up on stage. Pulling them out with a flourish, she smirked and read out the name of our very first female tribute of the 96th Games. However, before she could even have finished pronouncing the lucky girl's name, a slender arm shot up in the air.

"I, Victory Evans, volunteer!"

I watch intensely as Victory strides up towards the stage. It isn't uncommon for Careers to volunteer, especially in District 1, but I feel curious about whether Victory could really live up to her name. The crowd packs together, unintentionally hiding Victory from the camera's view. In fact, I can only see a blond head bobbing down the center aisle, as Victory moves forward. As she clears the crowd, I finally get a better view of her. Her aforementioned blond hair is streaked with cameral, and her muscled frame stands tall and confident. When I see her face, its not her high cheekbones, light freckles, perfect teeth (God, I want those teeth!), nor her warm, chocolaty brown eyes that captured my attention. No, my eyes are instead, immediately drawn to her full, pouty lips. Perfect, in their own right, but just a tad too big for her face. Who knows though, if she wins, maybe it'll become a fad! I can just see it. The too-big-lips look. Extraordinary!

As I muse about this new possible trend, and how exquisite it would look on me, I almost miss the Male Reapings. The escort calls out a name, Stroll Mirival, and although he has been chosen, I can just tell that no one would volunteer for him. Not because of a lack of enthusiasm, oh no, District 1 has always been consistently performing with a higher than normal level of eagerness to participate. But one look at Stroll's build, and you can just tell that he doesn't need any volunteering. He isn't the tallest of guys, but man are his muscles big! I was almost drooling, just looking at the size of them. Not too big, not too small, just nice! His face fits the role of a ruthless killing machine too, a strong square jaw faintly covered by a five o'clock shadow, dark brown hair that frames his face, average eyes, and a forehead that is further emphasized by his dark and heavy eyebrows.

In fact, I would think that the only thing that doesn't fit in would be his mouth. It was currently lifted in an easy smile, and looked far too friendly for any Career. Considering my experience at watching the Games for God knows how many years, I can assure you, one hundred percent, that Stroll really isn't as brutal and cold-hearted as he tries to be. He looks like the kind that would stab someone, break their neck, and basically kill them, before dropping to his knees beside their corpse, crying and begging for their apologies.

Trust me. Those kind of people? Even when they survive, its not going to be all happy-ever-after for _them_ anymore. It never will be.

As he strides on stage, I scan his outfit. Blue sweater… Dark trousers… Ho-hum. I'm about to look away and do something else when I reach the end of his outfit. There, sitting just on his feet, his boots. Black, chunky, with what looks like thousands of buckles, they all read _kick-ass_. I want those boots! I made a mental note to hit the megamall tomorrow morning, when I'm sure the kick-ass boots would have been released into stores. Got to keep up with trends, you know?

The video feed of District 1 is cut off abruptly, and Caeser's face once again occupies the screen. He's made a few comments about the tributes, before we are whisked away to District 2, where their Reapings are just about to begin.

I hurry to the fridge for a can of Diet Cola, before plopping myself back on my sofa. Dread creeps into my mind as I realize that I missed the District 2 Male Reapings, which I hate to do. I don't really mind missing the Reapings of those lesser districts, but to miss a Career Reaping? It's a cardinal sin! Its not even that I want to know their names, as their personal particulars would surely be leaked onto the Internet, and in the Evening Papers. No, its just that I prefer to judge them based on their reactions, especially if I think they would be a main character in the story.

_Well, at least I didn't miss District 2's female Reapings,_ I think to myself, as their fuchsia-skinned escort digs in the glass bowl for a slip. She triumphantly plucks one out, waving it around a bit before reading it aloud. Just as the name slips from her mouth, a whole stampede of girls rush forwards towards the stage, all battling it out to be the female tribute. Isn't it ironic, that these girls are all so eager to volunteer to die? I laugh at their idiocy, and enjoy this mini-show. Its such a pity that I missed the Male Reapings…

Ah, at last, a pale blonde lady emerges from the horde of screaming girls, her sparkling blue eyes panning the view of the audience from onstage. Her lips part slightly, and she enunciates her name, Mimi Zaria, with some sort of a foreign accent. I'm not very sure what it is, but I'd find out soon enough, when the advertisements come out, featuring special courses on how to speak like Mimi Zaria anyway.

Too soon, the program cuts away from District 2, right in the middle of a round of smattering applause, before showing what looks like District 3. Looks like we're a bit off-schedule, as the escort already has one hand deep inside the Reaping bowl. I notice that its considerably less full than the bowls of District 1 and 2… I wonder why?

She extracts a slip, and reads out it out.

"Nightshade Amberly!" the escort's trilling voice echoes in the square, where everyone's holding their breath, looking around and trying to find out who was the unlucky one this time. The silence is soon broken by sighs of relief, as an unhealthily thin girl, with shoulder-length feathery black hair, steps out from her place in the 14-year olds section. Her face is over-shaped and angular, and again, I can just imagine what this trend would look like when translated into the Capitol. Would we have actual sculptors trying to create a fusion of sculpting and face surgeries? Maybe they'd call this trend "face-sculpting"! How fascinating!

Nightshade strolls down the aisle that has magically parted for her, her lips pursed shut, her remarkable light brown eyes glaring at everyone who passed, as if she thought they were secretly plotting against her, or gossiping about her. If she wasn't from such a poor district, I would've thought she was wearing contact lenses. So rarely do you see such pretty, and light eyes! Even in the Capitol, where there's an abundance of colorful contacts, no one has ever thought about using that color, instead opting for more wild and extravagant colors, like purple and hot pink and pitch black. I guess there is merit in the natural look after all…

Glancing back at the screen, I see the District 3 escort digging through the Reaping bowl for a Male tribute, while Nightshade stood silently in the background, perfectly still in her old black cotton dress. That dress really did not flatter her, if she won, she would have to learn how to dress! Shaking my head at her ignorance, I decided to go heat up some lamb stew.

As I prepared the canned stew for warming up, I peeped out of my open kitchen door, and briefly glimpsed another tiny little 12 year old girl stumble up onto the stage. Usually, the 12 year olds are terrified, standing on the stage shaking like there's no tomorrow. But this little pixie, she sure gained my respect. Not only is she the youngest so far, but she's the tiniest in stature as well, and you can definitely tell that she's frightened out of her wits, but you can also see the determination on her face – the determination to win. I like that. Lots of… spunk.

I learn that her name is Vivie Marine, and having committed that to memory, I turn back to my lamb stew.

By the time I get back to the living room, its already the start of District 6's Reapings. I recognize the escort on stage, Suzziete Chaipmun, who was the escort for District 1, once upon a time, but fell out of favour and was demoted to District 6. Poor girl. She was the youngest of them all, just having hit 20, and already she looked more haggard than anyone in the Capitol. I definitely must pester her to go for that Botox treatment the next time I see her!

It's the males first this time, and I watch intensely as Suzziete digs around in the Reaping bowl. "Accose Spidell," she announces, and the crowd parts to reveal a 14 year old with light brown wavy locks, that fall into his crisp, raindrop blue eyes. As he walks, his hair catches the sunlight, and I notice his golden streaks. They're not as perfectly arranged as a Capitol hairdresser would do it, so I assume they are natural. Do they even have hairdressers in the districts? I can tell he's malnutritioned – he's so skinny, you could count his ribs! Yet, he has the brightest smile I've ever seen, and even though he is literally walking to his death, his face still genuinely smiling, it really confuses me so much! As he walks past the girls' section, a swift movement catches my eye. I note he has quickly grasped a girl's hand, squeezing slightly, before letting go again. Despite all this, his neither his gait, nor his smile, falters. An interesting development…

Then, before Acoose can even step on stage properly, Suzziete is already drawing a female tribute. A Monkshood Splice is called… what kind of name is that anyway? It doesn't matter anyway, because a very boring, mundane-looking girl is already shuffling her way to the stage. Her blue eyes are murky, and her short blonde hair is dirty, as if she's too poor to even bath. Especially since her face and hands seem to be covered in some gross-looking, brownish stuff… Is that _dirt_? But it can't be, I'm pretty sure she isn't _that_ poor – just look at her clothes! They may be old, but they're perfectly clean, and in good condition. No, there must be another reason… Maybe she's just too busy to care? I can't really imagine that, where someone would be so lazy that they would not bother to bath, but hello! This is the _districts_ we're talking about!

With a sigh, I lean back, and continue watching the rest of the Reapings.

**So question of the day… I think it was mentioned above. You know how our dear nameless Capitol viewer noticed that District 3 has a not-as-full Reaping bowl as Districts 1 and 2? The question is why? Yeah, so if you can answer that, I'll give you 5 sponser points! Remember, there is no set answer, as long as it makes sense, I'll accept it. **

**Sponser points as of 27****th**** October, 2010, 9.34pm:**

_**ChrissyGrace – 10**_

_**lillyday – 10**_

_**spindleberried – 10**_

_**BookAddictForLife – 45**_

_**booksarecool – 20**_

_**Cloudy-TheNightmareQueen – 10**_

_**SM1432 – 5**_

_**Esse Quam Videri – 10**_

_**Marya Badica – 30**_

_**harvestmoonrox – 25**_

_**pjmoo – 5**_

_**Max Alleyne – 5**_

_**DegrassiLove14 – 15**_

**Let me know if you disagree with the Sponsor points… I'll review it again if you think I've made a mistake.**

**Reviews are like energy drinks – the more I have, the faster I am (at updating)! So REVIEW!**

**xoxo**


	5. Reapings  Part 2

**I know, I know, you guys must all be screaming by now, "I WANT UPDATE. UPDATE NOWWWWW!"**

**I'm really sorry for the delays. I've had a sudden commitment crop up – I'm in the planning committee for this camp we're organizing for the incoming juniors next year! I'm on the Games committee… hehehe *rubs hands together evilly* I'm gonna torture them till they cry, and fall on their knees, begging for mercy! MUAHAHA- coughhackcoughcough- 'Scuse me.**

**In any case, do you guys still remember that fun question from the previous chapter? It was about how District 1 and 2 have much fuller reaping bowls than District 3. A lot of you said something to do with how the Careers wanted to assure their chances of winning or something, which sorta makes sense, and is pretty close to my answer, so I gave you the points. But then, I would've asked you – why would they do that? Isn't it better if they actually volunteered? Cos if they get Reaped, someone's just gonna volunteer for them instead!**

**So now I give to you my theory on why this is so. The basic theory is, that even in Career districts, there's still poverty. Which is pretty logical right? In just about any country in the world, despite whatever standard of living they might have, there are still people who are not as well-off. They may not be povertyss per say, but they definitely wouldn't mind some extra help – in this case, in terms of taking tessarae. So, if they already know that there's sure to be some big, burly Career dude volunteering for whoever gets Reaped, then they wouldn't be afraid of taking so much tessarae, right? If there's no fear in taking out tessarae, then by all means, **_**take more! **_**The point is, the other, non-Career families have not as much fear and reluctance in taking out tessarae, cos the resulting risks is greatly reduced. **

**So that's my theory – I hope it makes sense.**

_(The same Capitol viewer's POV)_

Fancy music starts playing as the previous commercial ends off, and then we're back to the Reapings. I'm so excited, we're already halfway done! Pretty soon, the Reapings would be over, and then the tributes would be coming to town! Eeep, I can't wait – I've already coerced my boyfriend of the week, Edric Sumner – who, by the way, is an official somewhere high up in the government – to get me good, front row seats for the chariot rides. I can't wait! Its definitely going to be interesting this year, I can already tell!

The district 7 escort steps forward, clad in a ghastly shade of green, that looks absolutely horrifying against his pale, snow-white skin. How does he expect to get promoted looking like this? The other districts would be _embarrassed_ to have him! I shake my head in annoyance, but perk up just as he reaches one white, perfectly manicured hand into the glass bowl, pulling out a tiny slip of paper. He squints slightly – God, there's something called _contacts!_ – and reads out with a lisp, "_Kalkora Madrone."_

The crowd parts, like a red sea, to reveal a tanned, slim girl from the 17 year old's section, treading down the aisle carefully. Her short cameral curls roll just past her shoulders, and her eyes are a sparkling green. How is it that all the districts get all the pretty eye colors, whilst the Capitol citizens have to settle for colored contacts? I can't stand it, I'm so envious, I could just die!

As Kalkora steps cautiously onto the stage, I examine the rest of her body. Hmmm, strong arm muscles, reasonable leg muscles, basically the expected physique of a lumberjack from District 7. Nothing too exceptional, but not too weak either. I personally, have always felt that District 7's usually overlooked. You'd think that with their specialty of lumber, people would look out for their strength and ease of handling an axe, right? But no, the majority of people never think of District 7 as competition until its too late. Like with that Johanna girl, she acted like a cowardly fool, and nobody really cared about her, or noticed her, really, until it was too late, and she came out with both axes swinging. Really, do these tributes actually have _brains_?

All of a sudden, the door bell rings, and I am shocked out of my thoughts. I quickly peek down at my watch, and almost swear like a sailor. Is it _that_ time already? I had totally lost track of time, and I'd forgotten that Collaice was supposed to come over! I scrambled out into the hallway, and swung open the door to reveal Collaice, my best friend.

Whilst boyfriends come and go, best friends last forever. At least, this was true for me and Collaice! I average one boyfriend a week, maybe one for two weeks, if they're lucky, which is more than I can say for Collaice, who's the queen of one-night stands! She's had so many guys in her lifetime, I'm surprised she hasn't run out of hot men from the Capitol to prey on yet. I shudder to think of what kind of guys she would resort to then… _district farmers?_ Although that Finnick Odair, the handsome fisherman from District 4, is actually pretty hot…

I quickly ushered Collaice in, ignoring her blabbering about some crazy night with two gay men in handcuffs, and brisk-walked over to the kitchen to get her a drink. I would run, but its just so undignified, for a woman of my stature and grace! Striding back into the television room, with a Bloody Marianne in hand, I find Collaice has plopped herself on the sofa, perfectly at home in my apartment. I swear, the girl spends more time her than at her _own_ penthouse suite. Even at night, when she's not at some wild party, or tangled under the sheets with random strangers, she would always manage to find some lame excuse to stay over at mine. One day, I should just convince her to trade apartments. Her bay windows have such a better view than mine!

By the time I've settled back into the comfort of my plush sofa, I realize that, again, I've missed a couple of Reapings. In fact, the camera is now zoomed in on the surgically enhanced face of the District 8 escort, who stretches a stubby, baby blue arm into the enormous glass bowl, and plucks a slip of paper from it. An Alex Malcolm is called, and as I watch Alex saunter up to the platform at the front, I recognize the familiar swagger of a playboy – one that's perfectly comfortable in his own skin, and knows how he affects the girls. I've seen the type before – heck, half my exes were the same. I never really figured out why, but that swagger can make half the female population fall at a man's feet, provided he masters it completely. Maybe they could analyse some of their DNA, and figure out what makes this happen. Then I could just go for the operation, and come out as a female Casanova! How delightful that would be!

He clambers onto the platform, and I finally get a glimpse of his outfit. Not bad, a plain white tee, with a leather jacket and some clean looking pants. He's got that whole too-cool look working for him. I imagine half the district's in love with him, by now! What surprises me though, is his height, or lack thereof. I wonder out loud why he's so short, and Collaice promptly replies, "Because he's 12, dumbass."

Oh…. Well, that explains it. He _does_ have a baby face, and he is pretty tiny compared to the other, older tributes. But then, there's something in his blue eyes that gives me the impression that he's seen more than a 12 year old boy ever should. I can tell, underneath that optimistic front, and the show-off attitude, that he still feels depressed about something. Don't ask me how I know though – I just know. Maybe he's feeling sad because his parents didn't let him buy a pair of kickass boots, like the ones that that District 2 dude has!

I am halfway through admiring his short blonde hair, that looks as soft as any Capitol hairdresser can claim to be able to do, yet is one hundred percent natural. I turn to whisper and snicker with Collaice about the dirty town square of District 8, when suddenly, the camera flashes to District 9, where the Reaping has just begun.

The camera spans the entire width of the tiny town square of District 9, before zooming in on the 16 year old blonde girl who was just called. With her skinny and tall build, long and wavy blond hair, sky blue eyes, and a handful of freckles across her nose, Alura Stefon is traditionally pretty, with the exception of the few scars across her arms. Considering her build up of lean muscles, especially on both her arms and her legs, she looks to be pretty strong for her age as well.

That's besides the point though. The moment I saw her, my breath was just swept away by her exquisite midnight blue dress, that was draped on her body as if it were made for her. The material ended just beneath her knees, the bottom fabric gathered up into glittery ruffles that shimmered in the morning light. Her feet were clad in tan sandals, which, ordinarily, would have ruined the whole outfit, yet Alura managed to look perfectly glamorous and beautiful in them. Her golden locks tumbled down her back in loose curls, and completed her whole look. Overall, a _very_ decent attempt by a district girl. I'm impressed!

Almost immediately, the male tribute is drawn, and a Zack Tanner is called to the stage. He runs a hand through his already-messy brown hair, and closes his blue eyes momentarily, before opening them again, taking a deep breath, and strolling down the center aisle. He tries to act cocky, you can tell, but I also notice his frequent sideway glances to Alura, and how his face pales more and more, every time he peeks at her. I wonder… could this be another pair of star-crossed lovers? Oooh, how exciting! We haven't had such an interesting romance since good ol' Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! And this couple looks infinitely better together too! What with Alura's classical beauty, and Zack's boyish good looks, they'd surely be the cutest couple in Panem!

Too soon, our view is interrupted, when the screen changes abruptly to the somber scene of District 10. Their rainbow-eyed escort – _I wonder where she got those contacts from… _Anyway, their rainbow-eyed escort reaches a long French-manicured hand in, and gingerly plucks out a crumpled slip of paper, as if she was afraid of some contagious virus living on the paper. Actually, considering the dirty conditions of the District – _there's actually mud on their shoes! –_ that's entirely possible. But I try not to think about it…

Evidently, its ladies first, as the escort screeches out in her thin, nasel voice, "_Cordelia Harlow!"_ Oh please, thin and nasel is _so_ last week! This escort really needs to keep in with the trends! No wonder they put her in District 10 – the further away she is from me, the better!

In any case, Cordelia has already begun her walk to her death, literally. She saunters up to the raised platform, her mouth set in a smirk, as if she had something witty to say, right at that moment, but has decided not to let you in on her little secret. Its intriguing. I vaguely recognize her last name too, _Harlow_… Now, where have I heard that name before? Its only when that escort remarks on it that I get a lightbulb moment.

"Oh my, a victor's child," The escort remarks shrilly, holding her pointed nails to her mouth in glee, "How exciting!"

Mmm, how exciting indeed! I've already calculated before though, on previous occasions when a victor's kid is drawn. The odds are, unless they're a Career, they'd probably die in the first half of the Games. The problem is, most victors are too haunted by their memories of the Arena, that even if they pull themselves together enough to raise a kid properly, they'd almost never give their kid the proper training needed. And, since the kid has such a legendary reputation that precedes him, almost everyone would be gunning to kill him. So… I would give Cordelia a 10% chance of survival, overall. Trust me, I've seen enough victor's children die uneventfully at the Bloodbath, or within the first few days.

But then, I reconsider my estimation. There's something in Cori's eyes, the way she holds a secret that she would never tell, the way she glares at another girl in the crowd, who looked to be on the verge of volunteering, the way she marches forward with her head held high. I think there's something different about Cori – maybe she won't be as anticlimactic as the rest after all!

I glance through Cori's uninspiring outfit, and can tell she's not the kind of girl to dress up. But just then, my heart stops, as I spot her strappy silver sandals. Mmm, stylish, shiny, and most importantly, seen on the feet of a tribute. The Capitol's going to be eating this trend up the minute the video feed goes live. Which, come to think of it, is _now_!

Luckily, my apartment is right down the block from this megamall that opened last week, that has the most ginormous shoe shop I've ever seen! Its just pure heaven! I'm 100% certain that I'll find those silver strappy sandals in there!

I grin and turn to Collaice, "Lets hightail it outta here. I've seen enough, and my eyes tell me I just _must_ get those darling strappy sandals!"

I need not say more, and hop off the sofa, tottering to the door. Out we go now! I barely remember to reach over to switch off the television – the program is getting too boring for words!

**Yupp, so that's the Reapings! The other tributes that she didn't see, whether in between, or in the last half that she completely declared boring, and skipped over, is basically empty. So… they're bloodbath tributes. Of course, if anyone still wants to submit, you still can, for these empty slots, but I'd just not write your Reapings. Its still sorta open, but the criteria's stricter? Yeah. :)**

**Anyway, here's the sponser points:**

_**ChrissyGrace – 35**_

_**lillyday – 10**_

_**spindleberried – 30**_

_**BookAddictForLife – 50**_

_**booksarecool – 20**_

_**Cloudy-TheNightmareQueen – 15**_

_**SM1432 – 5**_

_**Esse Quam Videri – 10**_

_**Marya Badica – 35**_

_**harvestmoonrox – 25**_

_**pjmoo – 5**_

_**Max Alleyne – 15**_

_**Degrassilove14 – 15**_

**Right, so I'm warning you, I've been really busy and overcommitted these few days, so if you feel like I didn't give you the points you were supposed to get, just drop me a PM, and I promise we'll go over it and see what we can do. Or if you just wanna let me know how awesome this chapter was, or how you think I can improve, just leave a review! Really. I don't bite! :)**

**xoxo**


	6. Chariot Rides

**Right, so yeah. I'm baaaaack.**

**Ow, ouch, hey! That hurt! Stop it! I get it, you can't stand my non-updating. No need to throw tomatoes at me!**

**Okay, seriously? I'm exhausted. I know, I know, its been MONTHS. But, I've been really busy with school, I pretty much FAILED all my tests in the last 2 weeks, and I've been kinda distracted with this new forum on that I joined, where they had monthly challenges. **

**On a side note, here's some shameless publicity plug: GO READ MY NEW STORY! It's a one-shot, written for the DWAC Feb Fic Challenge (that's the forum I was talking about earlier). It's a GalexMadge, which I have been **_**dying**_** to write, and even though I had a plot-line drawn out and everything, I don't think I'd have time to really write it, as I've really got to start focusing on this story. I WILL FINISH THIS, NO MATTER WHAT!**

**So anyway, this, ladies and gentlemen, is the CHARIOT RIDES! Can I hear a 'YAY'? No? Really? Not at all? Sheesh, you guys are a bunch of wet blankets!**

**Okay, just kidding! About the yay thing. Not the Chariot Rides thing. Because this IS the Chariot Rides. Right. Yeah. So enough with my ramblings. ENJOY! **

(Capitol viewer's POV)

Eeep, I'm so excited! The day has finally come… The tributes have arrived in the Capitol! THEY'RE HERE! NOW!

I'm on the verge of hyperventilating, that's how excited I am. Or it could just be from the stink of the hordes of people around me actually, as we sit, waiting for the chariot rides to begin. Let me tell you, five thousand different scents of perfumes mixed together? Not good. But hey, no pain no gain right? Or was it no gain, no pain? I can't seem to remember….

Anyway, I am absolutely psyched to be sitting her, in this very privileged front row seat. I've always come to the chariot rides every year – how could anyone not? – but I've never had a front row seat before! This is all thanks to my wonderful boyfriend, who's a high-ranking official in the government, and got me and Collaice these wonderful tickets. We've been together for the whole of… let's see now… I believe it was three days? No, maybe two. Yes, definitely two. We've been together for the whole of two days! Isn't that just darling? Truth to be told, he's not that cute, but these tickets definitely make up for it! And I'm planning on dumping him right after the interviews at the end of the week, of course.

I yawn, geez, why does it take so long for the damn rides to begin? Its almost sunset, so they've got to begin soon! I get the sudden urge to shake my leg the slightest bit, but I push it down again. It is simply not right for a woman of my standing to shake her leg in public!

High above the stadium, the sky glows a magnificent orange, which slowly seeps into a more pinkish, purplish color, as the sun slowly disappears under the horizon. What a delightful color! I imagine what it might look like, having the colors of the sunset depicted on a dress. Ah, it would be absolutely stunning! I must really get my stylist onto it as soon as I reach home!

Now that the bright sunshine has disappeared, the neon lights of the stadium and the surrounding buildings flash on. This is more like it! The perfect setting for the chariot rides. Looking around, I notice that the crowd is pulsing with energy. Literally. Heartbeat shirts are really becoming a trend in the Capitol! These shirts record the rhythm of your heart through sensors hidden within the fabric, and pulse with light accordingly. Ingenious, really! I myself, am wearing a heartbeat dress, that flashes a rainbow of eye blinding colors with every beat of my heart, reflecting off my ivory skin in a multitude of colors.

A smatter of applause rings out, as the lights dim, and the snow white horses of the District 1 carriage emerge from the entrance. I must say, I wasn't disappointed by the extravagance of the costumes. Truly amazing, their stylists are! Of course, you do have to show a certain aptitude before they allow your designs to be featured in the Hunger Games… I do remember once, dating a stylist. Extremely fussy man, he was. Everything had to be absolutely perfect. Great sense of style, of course, but I couldn't stand that he was vainer than me. I soon tired of him after a week, although he definitely was bored much faster than me. I caught him cheating on me, with some skanky purple haired… something that rhymes with hitch. I dumped him, ruined his career. He was demoted to District 9 after that! Ahh, how good it feels to have such power…

I admire the District 1 stylist though, I really do! The tributes look exquisite, although you must admit, the stylist team had so much more to work with than in the other Districts. I shudder when I remember the horribly ugly, ordinary-looking past tributes. This year's tributes aren't that bad of course, but the previous years, well, that was a different matter. In my opinion, anybody that ugly should be killed on the spot, if only to save my poor, surgically-enhanced lime-green eyes from the traumatizing experience of seeing them!

The girl – Victory something, I think her name was – she was the one with the too big lips! I definitely remember her… And her new trend has already taken root in the Capitol. I've already seen 13 people with bigger lips than normal. Even good ol' President Snow's gigantic, fat, pouty lips look just that teensy-weensy bit bigger. I hope his allergies aren't getting worse… They are the cause of his swollen lips, I'm told. Of course, many people say otherwise – there's talk on the streets about poison, under-table measures, political assassinations. I don't believe one word! President Snow would never lie about something like that, right? Saying that the President's hiding stuff from us is like saying that all the victors have become prostitutes – absolutely absurd!

Anyway, what was I saying? Oh yeah, Victory… Evans, if I'm not wrong. Yes, Victory Evans. She's wearing an asymmetrical diamond dress, that ties on her right shoulder, leaving her left bare. Tight around the bust, but loose and flowy around her hips and below, it sparkles like a diamond, since District 1's main industry is providing luxurious goods for the Capitol. How glamorous must it be, living in the District, having the honor of servicing the Capitol. If I wasn't living in the Capitol, I'd love to live in District 1! Victory's smiling and waving to the crowd, everyone's going crazy! Her body is glittering under what's left of the sunlight, and her lips look to be coated in a silvery, glossy lipstick. Seems like silver's the color of the year for Victory! Coupled with her wavy blond hair, which seems to have been lightened a few shades to a platinum blonde, she looks just like an ice queen, if not for those brown streaks and chocolate brown eyes.

Her district partner's not that bad either, with his square jaw, five o'clock shadow and dark heavy eyebrows, he looks like the mysterious, poetic kinda guy. Except for that wide smile he has. Really though, it just spoils everything. I'd rather he not smile at all! He looks smart though… And goodness gracious me, that man has a body build like a Greek God! He was shirtless, only wearing a shimmery pair of black pants that looks like its been through a bejeweling process a dozen times. Instead of a shirt, he dons a mass of silvery tattoos, temporary I assume, that seem to be moving before my very eyes. Very nice, a sure hit trend, if I do say so myself! And I do. Say so I mean. After all, I _am_ a respectable authority of what's in and what's out of trend. I value myself very _highly_ based on my gut feel about these things.

Then comes District 2, their chariot gliding in smoothly behind District 1. The girl, Mimi, was dressed in a somewhat _unconventional_ take to the Peacekeeper uniform. Sure, she had the distinctively white outfit, with the pointy cap that was perched lightly on her little blonde head. But then, there was nothing conventional about the way her pants were cut off to show an uncomfortable amount of thigh, and how her shirt is unbuttoned so low, I think there are more buttons buttoned than there are unbuttoned. And, of course, her make-up. Her skin is powdered white, which allows her blood-red lipstick to stand out against the paleness of everything else. She looks like a vixen, like the kind of woman that makes mothers drag their kids across the street to avoid. You can tell she thinks so too – just look at the angry thin line that her mouth has formed, and the cold glint in her eye.

Her district partner, the one whose Reapings I missed, is standing next to her, as immobile as she is. What the pair they make, just staring stonily out into the audience. It drives everyone wild of course, wilder than if they were waving and blowing kisses like all the other tributes. The boy, Jaylon Asa, looks as delicious as Mimi was. He was dressed around a similar theme, I can tell, but his pants were tailored in, and his shirt was completely missing, showing off his sculpted abdomen. A golden pendent hangs loosely around his neck, the only thing that is left on his chest. His dark hair flops in his unblinking eyes, his mouth curled into a sneer. Swoon! He's such a hottie, half the female population is just falling in love with this little bad boy right now.

As the crowd focuses on the two from District 2, I vaguely register out of the corner of my eye, the District 3 chariot moving in behind 2. A quick glance over tells me everything I needed to know – just the girl with the chiseled face, dressed up in some ridiculous outfit that I couldn't decide was supposed to be electrical wires or lightning sparks. Her district partner is equally boring, to the point that I don't even remember his face, name, or any other mundane thing about him. Really! You'd think that they'd have more interesting characters in the Games. Looking at some of these tributes, I could just fall asleep. Thank goodness for the bloodbath – it exorcises all these imperfections out of the system, before the Games can even begin.

Bored, my eyes zoom past District 3 to land on the next District, the land of abundant seafood. Sometimes, I dream about going to District 4, if not only for the joy of eating such rich and yummy and _delicious_ seafood everyday, but also because all the cute guys are from there. Case in point? Finnick Odair. The finest male specimen you could ever find. This year's tributes aren't that bad either. That spunky little pixie Vivie Marine, looking like a sea goddess in her sparkling blue dress, that swirls under the artificial lights like I imagine the sea would under the sunlight, and her partner in crime, some dumb-looking kid, who is nevertheless handsome in a beach-boy kinda way. But really, the tanned-surfer-boy look was in trend _ages_ ago, around the time when… I don't know, before the times of dinosaurs, I imagine. Back when I heard Haymitch, the lousy drunk, still had all his hair, and when everyone thought that black was still slimming. All absolutely absurd, of course! Everyone knows that silver is the most slimming of colours! And I could never, beyond my wildest dreams, imagine even a tiny strand of hair on old Haymitch's bald, shiny head.

More unremarkable tributes from 5 are carted across in their chariots, both cowering and sobbing in fear so much, that I was just tempted to scream at them just to make them jump. The tributes from 6 are usually the same, but somehow, this year, they've seemed to draw a good lot. Well, kinda… True, they _do_ have an annoying, ugly-as-average girl, and a crazy, hyperactive boy who's smile is so plastered on his face all the time, I had half a mind to reach out and grab his cheeks to see if his pearly white grin was for real. But then, that's still loads better than the timidly cowards they usually get, right?

7 seems to have lucked out too. Their female, Kalkora, looks strong and sturdy, defiant and brave in the face of the crowds. Man, that girl just exudes girl power! Her male friend over there, next to her, I can't say much of, though…

"Pathetic, isn't he?" Collaice remarks, having just slid into the seat beside me after disappearing to do god-knows-what for the past god-knows-how-long. That girl, really, is just absolutely out of control! Knowing her, she might have just went off on a crazy rampage and streaked through the better half of town, for all I care. The darling is just _so_ out of her mind, its astonishing! I just nod my head in reply, and turn my attention back on the chariot rides. I shan't even _bother_ asking her where she went. No doubt I'd just get some insane tale of her deluded adventures with about a quarter of the male population in the Capitol! (The others have either had their chance with her and gotten dumped, or are too old/ugly/disgusting to even consider.)

So, I look back to the chariot rides, and I see District 8 almost passing me. That's fast! Both tributes are clad in some… weird, random patches of cloth? I have no idea what the stylist was aiming for, but those poor darlings just look _homeless_. The boy, Alex Malcolm, seems to be sucking it up, and still looks half-decent, what with his continuous flirting with the women in the audience anyway. A wink here, a little air smooch there, constant waving and a smile plastered on his face. Piece of cake! His district partner though, is just disappointing. I look at her, and its like there's a flashing neon sign above her screaming "BLOODBATH!" Which would, actually, be much cooler. Neon is _so_ coming back in style this season!

And then District 9 comes out, and without a doubt, they are the most fantabulous district tonight. Seriously! Everyone's going to remember them forever and ever and ever! I mean, this is _big_! Big, like, people will be talking about it _3 months from now!_

Its not even that their costumes are exquisite. Eh, they're average. Brown-ish, green-ish clothes, mainly. I never get it – what's wrong with wearing lime green and baby pink while hunting? Is there some kind of rule that says you have to wear such ugly colors when you go kill animals? Who made this stupid rule anyway? Its completely ridiculous – its more ridiculous than, well, Collaice's fish-scales outfit to that party last week! But, like I was _saying_, their costumes were only average. Although I remember Alura had these really cool lace-up fur boots that were more kick-ass than that District 1 guy's boots! I quickly make a mental note to hit the malls to find a couple of pairs of fur boots tomorrow.

So, what was I saying? Oh yeah, so about how Alura and Zack were just the cutest couple ever. Well, it seems that they've done a Katniss and Peeta, because all that sexual tension that we saw back at the Reapings? Well, imagine it doubled. Yes, that much! Its absolutely insane! And it seems that their mentors decided to present them together, as a team, judging by their clasped hands, and the way Alura is leaning slightly against Zack's oh-so-hawt body. Man, why are all the tributes always so cute? They need to make Capitol guys like that too. Maybe I should really think about going on vacation to some District once the Hunger Games are over. Maybe book some nice hotel, shop around, enjoy life, touring whatever those districts do for their livelihoods. I can just imagine, myself in some zebra-patterned worksuit, hunting zebras! Ooooh, how quaint!

After that, District 10 attempts a comeback, in the form of the lovely Cordelia Harlow. I swear, her name is so pretty, it makes me think of fragrant flowers and large, sunny meadows. Maybe that's what her home is like? How nice! The people in the Districts must really be so lucky, to have so much space and such a nice…_ rustic_ charm. Not like the boring old Capitol, with our multi-colored, always changing buildings, and our maze of roads and streets that could lead you halfway across town just because of a wrong turn before you can even say "Ooopsie-daisy!". But then, dear little Cordelia, no matter how delicate her name sounds, is simply no match for the combined charms of Zack and Alura.

I'm about to give up on the rest of the tributes – I mean, how interesting can those gross-looking double-digit districts be? But I'm pleasantly surprised by Thomas Bale – the District 12 boy. I can't help it, he's so cute and shy, its endearing! Shaggy wheat blond hair, enormous baby blues, and a couple of freckles. Absolutely adorable! If I didn't know any better, I'd say shy boys were coming back in trend. I've always found them so much more attractive than those cocky Casanovas that seem to be the only kind of male species we even have in the Capitol. Already, I can see all the girls just swooning. Collaice included. Hmmm, do you think Thomas could be her next conquest? Perhaps… Perhaps not. Personally, I'd think that Alex Malcolm (the District 8 guy) would be more her type, but he's 12! Can you say _pedophile_!

And just like that, with a blink of a surgically-enhanced-sparkling-amber-doe-eye, the chariot rides are over. We're one night closer to the premier of the Hunger Games. I can't wait!

**Okay, so how was that? Didja like it? Huh? HUH?**

**I hope it was worth the wait! Again, my deepest apologies. Really. I will really try to discipline myself, and update sooner and everything. HOPEFULLY, I can update more during the school year. Its weird, but now that its holidays here in Singapore, I'm BUSIER than I was during the school term. I know, I'm just abnormal, aren't I? Sigh. **

**I'm just really really tired now, and I just feel so… TIRED! I need someone to cheer me up. AND A HUG! :( SO, please, be kind and make me feel better by REVIEWING! Yepps, its that easy. Just click on that 'lil button down there, and let me know what you think! Just… don't kill me in my sleep, kay? **

**Oh right, and the sponsor question thing. Okay, so the question for this chapter is: What was the District 12 chariot outfit for the 74****th**** Hunger Games, and why was it such a hit with the Capitol audience? **

**Easy right? In case you didn't realize, I've been trying to make the questions sorta related to the chapter. Except for that last chapter (Reapings part 2) because it just slipped my mind. Does that help? Let me know as well, by REVIEWING! :)**

**Oh, and one last thing. Chariot rides are hard! Really, since almost NOBODY left a chariot outfit entry. So, I had to try and make them up, and naturally, not all of them could be nice, or noticeable, or sparkly, or whatever you wanted. I'm really sorry for making your really awesome tributes… not-so-awesome? :( I'm just trying to be realistic. So don't hate me for it! Oh, and all costumes are solely blame-able on your tribute's fictional stylist. So, if I said they were slutty, or ugly, or boring, or whatever, just know I'm not referring to your tribute directly. Yeah. So that's all good? YAY! :)**

**I also need your input on something: According to the actual HG book, after the Chariot Rides would be the Training. I'm in two minds about this chapter - its either I continue to write it in the Captiol Viewer's POV (as I have so far), and combine the Training results with the Interviews, or I can change over to a Gamemaker's POV and write about the Private Training Session itself. Either way, I don't think I'll be touching on the 2 days of prior training that is neither shown to the Capitol audience nor the Gamemakers (as far as we know anyway).**

**REVIEW and LET ME KNOW! **


End file.
